Hyperious Guard
The Hyperious Guard are the standard human infantry units used in combat. They are named after both Hyperion the titan and lord of the light and a warrior named Hyperious in the omni-verse. They are the Allfather's most prolific and numerous soldiers in empire and are considered the "lightning" of the empire. The Hyperious Guard are lead by The Council member Warmaster Ivaan. Pre-Hyperious Guard Before they were the Hyperious Guard (formed in the thirtieth-millennium), the pre-hyperious guard were known as the Crimson Guard. The Crimson Guard were the original military used to fight during human inter-planetary warfare and eventually in the first alien conflicts. The Crimson Guard used technology stronger and far more expensive than the current guardsmen. This led to their decommision due to lack of numbers and the price of equipment during the conflicts to come. The Hyperious Guard came forth using lesser weapons but far more numbers and came into the light. The guard would take up the majority of the duties of the Crimson Guard and become much more cost effective. Gabriel Dupatche would be the one to lead them and Crimson Guard during his lifetime. Forty millennia later they are still the largest army in the empire and are used in the defense of worlds and settlement across the empire. Branches of the Hyperious Guard The Hyperious Guard is divided into 6 braches; Infantry, Mechanized, Air Force, Logistics, Special Forces, and Intelligence/Strategic Command. Each branch is responsible for maintaining maximum effectiveness of its forces, and Strategic Command is responsible for ensuring cooperation and coordination between the branches. See Branches of the Hyperious Guard page for details on the the different branches. Additional Forces The diverse enemies of the Empire require an equally diverse counterforce. As a result, many of the other Pantheon send a few of their own to assist and learn from the lightning of the Allfather. Included in the ranks of the Guard are the Scioni Ignix, a branch of the Church of the Allfather operating in cooperation with the Hyperious Guard. Recruitment and Training. Recruitment and training are part of the responsibilities of the Logistics Branch. Conscription is the primary source for new recruits for the Hyperious Guard. There also volunteers that join the guard to become profesional soldiers. Many of these volunteers are accepted into the many military academies in the empire to become officers. There are many military academies throughout the empire with many of the most respected and esteemed on Earth. The largest however is the Vuelven Grand Academy. The Vuelven Grand Academy spans the entire planet of Vuelven. Vuelven draws recruits from every corner of human space. Vuelven has an incredibly diverse population since cadets make up to 75% of the population. Vuelven's diversity can only be matched by Earth itself. Vuelven is an incredibly difficult school to get into despite its immense size. Graduates of Vuelven rise quickly in the Hyperious Guard, hence the high number of applicants. Appearance The Guard wear the colors of their world while holding the Allfather's symbol on their armor. They use armor with servo technology as well as their helmets that have hard-light visors. Standard Equipment Model 09 Bolt Rifle- stantard rifle with the X-412 "Corpse-maker" Shotgun built in. MM-27 Burst Pistol- 'The Mauler' 2-Frag Grenades 1 Smoke Grenade 1 Flash Grenade Aegis SIBA (Standard Infantry Body-Armor) Special Equipment D-6 Grenade- Nerve agent grenade, design to explode on contact with an object, realeasing a poisonous cloud. It is a 6' tube object with poison gas inside. Activiating by twisted sealent and throwing. F-54 Land Mine- A square shapped device planted in the ground that is activated by vibrations above it. When triggered it sends a massive explosion upward in a cone effect. E33-Goliad EMP-Landmine E10-Shock EMP Grenade Infernos-Grenade- Named for its use of lava from the Infernos Worlds inside. Expulsion of mostly fire with traces of lava. Hyperious Weapons Model 09 Bolt Rifle- stantard rifle with the X-412 "Corpse-maker" Shotgun built in. 60-80 clip for main gun, 8 rounds in "Corpse-Maker'. Model 18 Ionized Energy Rifle- 200-330 rounds before battery pack has to be changed. In extreame cases there is a setting on the gun that can be activated that uses double the amount of energy per round but draings the battery and decreses acuracy greatly. M-72 "Hell Raiser" LMG- Uses 150-250 (Clip-Drum) . Mark 12 Guillotine HMG- Mounted Gatling Gun. Tempest SMG-40 Round Clip. Ion Tempest- Laser based version of the Tempest SMG- uses 100 shot battery. Mark 2 Trident Rocket Launcher- 3 Round Rocket Launcher that shoots armor peircing rounds or a high explosive round that explodes in to shrapnel. Raptor class Grenade Launcher- Category:Empire of Sol Category:Hyperious Guard